White Day
by Chan-V
Summary: This year, White Day falls in the middle of the FFI, Gouenji uses this to ask his fellow teammates for a gift to give to his crush. Contains yaoi so don't like, don't read! (Slight KdFd and EnKaze) Cover by xX-OS-Inazuma-Eleven-Xx
1. The 13th

**M-Chan: Welcome mina! This is a White Day special and, since I missed Valentine's Day, I started writing this way too early... I waited to post this for a week or something... But, here it is then! This is actually a fic about the thirteenth of March seeing as it is the day before, that's why I posted this part today! But before we start... the disclaimers...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE, it all belongs to level-5. This story contains yaoi so don't like, don't read!**

**Now let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

Kidou had his eyes closed as he laid with his head on his boyfriend's lap, tomorrow is the fourteenth of March or in other words: white day! Both boys were super excited for this day to come, too bad it fell in the middle of the FFI. Fudou looked down at his lover's face and brought one hand to it to softly caress his cheek. The teen slowly opened his eyes and gave his lover a loving glance, a little content smile on his face.

Both boys shook up and Kidou quickly sat up straight as they heard a knock on Kidou's bedroom door. The dreadlocked teen hesitated to answer because no one in Inazuma Japan knew from his relationship with Fudou so instead his boyfriend answered: "Come in..." And he received a discontent look from his lover right after.

The door opened and Gouenji walked into the room, his eyebrows formed into a slight frown. "Hello Gouenji," Kidou greeted a little awkward as the flame-striker sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Is there something you need?" Kidou asked in concern, Gouenji let out a tired groan and looked up at the teen. Only now he noticed he wasn't wearing his goggles and let his hair hang loose; a rare sight.

"Tomorrow's white day, isn't it?" He said, the two lovers looked at each other before looking back at Gouenji and Kidou nodded.

"Well yeah, it is," he responded the forward, "Why?" Gouenji looked down hopelessly and actually a bit sad too.

And he murmured: "I still need to get Fubuki something..." Kidou's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you two going out?" Before he noticed it, he blurted that out. He slapped a hand in front of his mouth and he didn't know what to do.

Gouenji, seemingly not minding the question, looked up and said: "No, we're not. But I do want to." The forward looked at his side as a timid blush dusted his cheeks.

Fudou raised an eyebrow and was about to make a mocking comment but his lover stopped him, sternly pointing out: "Don't, Akio..." Fudou looked to his side with a 'tsk', at the same time, Gouenji caught onto Kidou calling the brunet by his first name and raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like you to are a thing, huh?" he commented the couple. Kidou's eyes widened and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks but he was too caught up in the fact he knew about their secret to answer the forward, and admittedly a bit shy too.

Gouenji snickered quietly, Kidou's reaction was way too obvious, but he got serious right away. And he asked: "Do you know what I can get him?"

Kidou and Fudou looked at each other and then back at Gouenji. Fudou nodded and Kidou proposed: "What if you—"

* * *

**M-Chan: And that's it for this (short, srry) part! I will post the sequel tomorrow as a second chapter. Tell me what you think of the story in a review if you want! Flames are appreciated, very...! So be honest!**

**Bye!**


	2. The 14th

**M-Chan: And here is it then, Mina; the continuation of my White Day special! I will not take too much of your time so let's start right after the disclaimers...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE, it all belongs to level-5. This story contains yaoi so don't like, don't read!**

**Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

"Wake up, everyone!" Aki's voice sounded throughout the whole building. She'd do this every morning in the hallway to wake everyone up, including Gouenji.

The flame striker sat up and grabbed his phone to check the date, his eyes widened when he saw the date of today and he needed to check twice to make sure his eyes weren't lying. 'Shit... Today is the day then...' He sleepily got up and dressed himself.

Gouenji left his room and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. He stopped when he heard noises coming from a bedroom; he looked and identified them coming from Endou's room.

The flame striker walked closer to the door and tried to listen to the sounds, seemingly voices. "You know you didn't have to right?" he heard Kazemaru say.

'Why is Kazemaru in there,' was the first thing that came up in his mind after hearing the defender's voice. It was Endou's room after all.

Gouenji shook up when he heard Endou answering and his words surprised the forward: "I know Ichi..."

'Ichi? As in Ichirouta? Kazemaru's first name. Since when did Endou start calling Kazemaru by his first name?' Gouenji looked around in the hallway to see if someone was present, luckily the hallway was empty, before looking through the keyhole of the door.

His eyes widened when he saw the room decorated with white garlands accompanied by little tea lights shattered around in the small bedroom, forming a romantic setting. Endou and Kazemaru were both seated on Endou's bed, Kazemaru had his arms around the keeper's neck while Endou rested his hands on the defender's waist, engaged in a rather passionate looking kiss.

Gouenji quietly shrieked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he stood up and spun around his gaze meeting those of Kidou and Fudou. "And what were you doing?" Kidou asked the striker. Gouenji looked to his side a bit guilty, should he tell the two about his recent discovery? He coughed and turned back to the two midfielders.

Through Kidou's goggles he could feel his red eyes drilling deep in his own dark eyes, making him confess, although a little shady: "Look yourself if you want to know." Kidou raised an eyebrow and the flame striker stepped aside to make room for the playmaker. The teen with dreadlocks walked closer and bowed down to look through the keyhole.

Fudou stood diagonally behind him and as Kidou bowed forward; he placed a hand on the strategist's hip like it's the most normal thing in the world. Gouenji's eyes widened slightly, but Kidou didn't seem to mind the contact. He may have gotten used to it already.

Kidou stood back up, a little dazed from what he just saw. Gouenji smirked and commented: "Unexpected, huh?" Kidou nodded before turning to his boyfriend and whispering something in his ear. The brunet's eyes widened when he heard it and it seemed to remind him of something, seeing as a mocking smirk appeared on his face. Kidou saw that and gave him a warning look.

Fudou rolled his eyes, ignoring the warning, and turned to Gouenji. Having his attention, he asked mockingly: "And how's it going with Fubuki?"

Kidou immediately hit him in the head after that comment and Gouenji turned slightly red. "Uhh..."

"There's no need to answer this idiot, Gouenji," Kidou said receiving a discontent look from his boyfriend.

Gouenji's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered they were still standing in the hallway in front of their captain's room and, if he didn't know better, looking very suspicious. So he signaled his teammates that they needed to go downstairs.

When it got through to Kidou, he quickly grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him towards the stairs with Gouenji following them. They came downstairs and Gouenji saw how Kidou immediately let go of Fudou's hand before they got caught. Both boys were seemingly really alert when it came to their secret getting out.

The dining room was decorated with garlands in all kind of white shades, indicating white day naturally. The three boys slowly made their way into the room, admiring the beautiful decorations. Everyone was there already, except for their teal-haired defender and soccer freak captain.

Upon seeing the two midfielders and forward enter the room, Haruno ran up to them with a big smile plastered on her face. "Good morning boys!" the blue-haired manager greeted them, "Breakfast is ready!"

The three boys nodded and sat down, Kidou and Gouenji next to each other while Fudou sat somewhere separated from the others, making sure he kept an eye on his boyfriend.

The flame striker glanced to his side where Fubuki sat, together with Hiroto. He smiled a little to himself when he looked at the adorable face of his crush. The strategist caught Gouenji staring at Fubuki and nudged his arm with his elbow.

The striker turned around and gave his friend a questioning look. "When are you gonna give it to him?" the teen with dreadlocks teased him, causing a pinkish blush to appear on the forward's cheeks.

"Later," he answered shady, trying to keep a cool head and not give in to the teasing of his teammate. Kidou eyed him and saw how nervous the teen was and he never saw him this nervous and timid before.

"Is everyone here?" Kudou-kantoku asked the team.

Kidou looked around the room and answered his coach: "No, Endou and Kazemaru aren't here yet."

Kudou raised an eyebrow and glanced at his daughter. "Can you go get them, Fuyuka?"

"Of course, father," the lavender-haired manager answered. She made a little bow out of respect and walked towards the staircase.

"No, I'll do it." Fuyuka stopped in her tracks when she heard the angel-like voice of the white-haired defender/forward. She turned around and saw Fubuki standing up and walking towards her, a kind smile on his face.

"There's no need for that, Fubuki-san, really," the manager tried to convince Fubuki but he kept pushing her to stay in the dining room and take care of the team with the other managers.

In the end, she gave in and walked towards the other managers. Gouenji's gaze followed Fubuki until he left the room, still smiling to himself.

"That will be a shock for him," Kidou said, earning a confused look from Gouenji. The teen with dreadlocks noticed the look and explained to the forward: "You know what we just saw."

Gouenji's eyes widened at the realization, he stood up and followed Fubuki outside of the room. Kidou sighed as he saw the flame striker nearly run out of the room. Hopefully for him, nobody saw his sudden leave.

Upstairs, Gouenji saw Fubuki nearing Endou's room, so he warned him: "I shouldn't go in there if I was you."

Fubuki turned around and eyed the forward confused. 'What does he mean?'

"You wonder what I mean, huh?" Gouenji said, reading his thoughts. Fubuki nodded.

"I can't tell you but I'll get them." Fubuki raised an eyebrow, the forward acted strange today.

Fubuki convinced himself to not worry about it so he said: "Okay then, I have to get something from my room either way." And he turned around and walked towards his room.

'What is he gonna get?' the striker wondered as he walked towards his captain's bedroom.

Coming there, he knocked on the door and entered. Both boys inside the room shook up and tried to hide any confusion. Endou started, trying to look oblivious: "Morning Gouenji! What brings you here?"

Gouenji looked at his captain and then at Kazemaru before commenting: "I already know, Endou. There's no need to hide it."

The brunet's eyes widened slightly, and he jumped up. "W-what?" he asked confused, looking at the forward. Kazemaru got up too and laid a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Endou looked at him still equally confused as Kazemaru face palmed.

"About your relationship with Kazemaru," Gouenji explained bluntly before leaving the room and leaving the keeper plain struck.

Outside of the room, Gouenji closed his eyes and smirked mischievous. He suddenly opened his eyes when he remembered he got up here to gather the boys for breakfast.

He quickly spun around and opened the door slightly, saying: "Breakfast is ready." And he closed the door. Now he just needed to go downstairs himself and eat his breakfast.

Just as he wanted to go downstairs, the forward remembered Fubuki getting something out of his room. Being curious of what that might be, he turned around and made his way over to the grey-haired boy's room.

Standing in front of the door, the white-haired teen heard Fubuki talking in his room, however too silent for Gouenji to understand. By the tone of his voice, the forward could make up that he felt guilty and a bit annoyed or angry. Gouenji frowned slightly, he didn't enjoy seeing his friends sad, let alone the one's he loves. He may not show it often but he deeply cared about the people in his surroundings.

Without thinking, the flame striker walked to his room and entered the small bedroom. He searched around the room with his eyes and his eyes lit up when they caught sight of what he searched. The forward ran in the room and grabbed a small box from his nightstand. After he took the box, he ran out of the room and towards the ice-boy's room. Before he entered, Gouenji looked around the hallway to see if someone happened to be there, but, seemingly, Endou and Kazemaru must have already left.

He laid his hand of the doorknob and twisted it to open the door. Stepping inside, Fubuki quickly repositioned himself on his bed and looked at the intruder. Gouenji detected how the grey-haired teen's eyes widened when he saw who entered, he smiled a little to himself.

"G-gouenji-san?" the boy stuttered, "What are you doing here?" Gouenji looked to his side and blushed a little, Fubuki saw that and giggled a bit, only making the striker blush more. He eyed the forward a bit more and noted the small box in his hands.

The grey-haired boy raised his eyebrows. "Is that meant for someone special?" he said, referring to the present, catching the attention of the flame striker who looked up at the teen in shock.

'Shit... He saw it. There's no turning back now...' Gouenji thought as he walked further in the room without saying a word. He stopped right in front of the bed and sat down next to Fubuki. The white-haired teen took a deep breath and extended his arm with the box in his hand towards the other teen.

Fubuki's eyes widened and a bright red blush appeared on his cheeks, he looked up at Gouenji and saw him looking at his side with a soft blush dusting his cheeks. The ice boy's heart beat faster than ever as he slowly took the box out of the forward's hand.

"Gouenji-san?" Fubuki mumbled as he eyed the little present in his hand.

"Open it..." Gouenji whispered awkwardly. The grey-haired boy looked up at Gouenji and back down at the little white box, he moved his other hand that wasn't holding the box, to it and opened it.

His eyes widened when he saw a little necklace with a grey wolf attached to it, Fubuki looked up at the forward in complete disbelief. He felt his eyes starting to water and tears streamed down his cheeks, tears of happiness and gracefulness.

Gouenji looked back and smiled a little at the young teen's reaction. He raised an eyebrow when Fubuki put the box with the necklace aside and held his hands in front of his mouth, this was unbelievable. The ice boy jumped up and hugged the forward, whispering: "Thank you... I love it..."

The striker backed away slightly in surprise. He lifted one hand to stroke Fubuki's hair, he closed his eyes and confessed quietly: _"I love you..."_ The grey-haired boy's eyes widened. A smile appeared on his face and he answered, his voice a little shaky from the tears: "I love you too...

_Thank you..."_

* * *

**M-Chan: And that was it for the White Day special already! I hope you enjoyed it. And there's a little change in the plans; the next story will not be about KdFD in Go but about EnKaze (I will still post KdFd but just later). If you want, you can tell me what you thought about the story in a review, flames are appreciated very much!**

**Bye!**


End file.
